


Caller ID: Daddy

by hereforthephilindafics



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Date Night, F/M, Kink Negotiation, Long-Distance Relationship, Penis In Vagina Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23179315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforthephilindafics/pseuds/hereforthephilindafics
Summary: Audrey has a kink, and she can’t keep it from Coulson any longer.
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Audrey Nathan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Caller ID: Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a long time coming. I have wanted to write a fic where Coulson is addressed as "daddy" for soooo long. 
> 
> I am currently trying to avoid real life so this is your daily dose of smut while I'm in denial.
> 
> If you're under mandatory quarantine, or self-quarantine, stay strong and keep washing those hands lol
> 
> Enjoy!

Coulson stepped into his apartment and let the door slam closed behind him. He just stood there in the dark, taking deep breaths. At this point, he would rather fight the Hulk than babysit Tony Stark, but Fury was not giving him a choice. Coulson kicked off his shoes and turned on the light that illuminated the tiny hallway leading to his kitchen. He washed his hands in the sink and took off his tie and jacket, hanging it on the back of one of the kitchen chairs. The light of the refrigerator buzzed as he held the door open, trying to figure out if he wanted steak and mashed potatoes for the third night in a row. His neighbors were arguing again.

Coulson sighed as he closed the fridge, he wasn’t hungry. The air conditioning kicked in, the noise louder in the silence of the apartment. He should unpack the shelf he had gotten from Ikea last week, but every time he got home Coulson had no desire to do anything, let alone put together a shelf with tiny screws he was going to lose.

He turned toward his jacket when his S.H.I.E.L.D phone rang. Coulson frowned. He had asked not to be disturbed until the morning. His frown deepened when he saw Audrey’s name on the caller ID. Was she in danger? He hung up and texted her, just to buy some time in case someone else was pretending to be here and calling.

_Are you okay?_

_Yes *eyeroll emoji* Just pick up the video chat, pretty please *heart emoji*_

Coulson chuckled. He didn’t think a hostile would take the time to insert emojis on text or know that Audrey’s favorite heart was the pink one. Still, he backed himself up against the window not to give away his location. He hit the “accept” button and turned his head to look outside as the call connected.

“I thought I gave you this phone for emergencies on—

On the screen, Audrey giggled. She brought her index finger to her mouth and bit it. She laid back, showing Coulson her perfect, teardrop shaped breasts, her nipples hard.

“I think being horny is an emergency.”

Coulson almost chocked on his spit and coughed as she palmed her left breast. “Is that so?”

Audrey licked her lower lip as she nodded. “I’m tired of waiting for you to come back, Phillip.”

“So you decided to torture me?” Coulson groaned and palmed his dick. He was not getting any sleep tonight.

Audrey shrugged, her breasts swaying. She pushed them up with her arms, moving closer toward the phone she must have propped up on some pillows on the bed. “All you need is one quinjet to bring you over and you could be fucking me in a few hours.”

“Not without going to dinner first!”

Audrey rolled her eyes. “I already made reservations at the Richmond for five tomorrow. Be there!”

Coulson laughed as the screen of the phone locked, reflecting his wrinkled forehead.

The Richmond had multiple dinning rooms. As a venue so close to the Portland Symphony it hosted an array of patrons. The front entrance was a very inconspicuous hall, dark marble and minimal décor. The hostess handed Coulson’s jacket to the coat check and motioned for him to follow her. The bar to his right was buzzing with a younger crowd, out for drinks before they went bar hopping. The main dinning hall was a mix of chairs and booths with red leather and wide tables where conversations took place in different volumes. Coulson followed the hostess to the French Room, where he always made reservations for his dinners with Audrey.

The room’s high ceiling was decorated with gilded patterns and frescos, the tables and chairs were white, spaced further apart to offer more privacy. Audrey sat at the corner table, across from the wall length mirror. She looked up and smiled when she saw him.

“I thought you stood me up,” she said once the hostess left.

Coulson leaned in and bent his head to kiss her neck. “I could never.” His breath hitched when he felt Audrey’s hand rest on his belt buckle.

She looked up at him and smirked. “Sit down, I’m _starving_.”

“Sorry, quinjet had to make a pitstop.”

“Caught another bad guy while on your way to our date?”

Coulson felt his face and neck heat up.

Audrey clucked her tongue. “Such a company man.”

The waiter brought the wine and Coulson couldn’t get his reply out. He realized Audrey must have ordered for both.

“You look beautiful tonight.” He ran his eyes up and down what part of her he could see, stopping at her breasts, her cleavage on full display thanks to the low neckline of her red dress.

Audrey smiled, looking down at her glass as she swirled the wine. “I hope you don’t mind me ordering for the both of us.”

“Not at all.” Coulson took a sip of the wine and checked the time. “Plus, I know what I’ll be having for dessert.”

This time it was Audrey’s turn to blush. She bit her lip as Coulson smirked. He inhaled his food, not really bothering to taste it. Audrey kept glancing at him every few minutes, shifting in her seat. Coulson felt his cock harden thinking about why she was so squirmy.

“I wish I could ask you how work is going, and you could answer truthfully.”

He laughed. “I can ask you how your work is.”

Audrey shrugged but rolled her eyes when Coulson fixed her with -I actually care about your day-stare she always teased him for.

“Tell me, please.”

She started with how one of the strings on her cello snapped in the middle of rehearsals and one of the guys tried to say it was because she didn’t care for it well enough and teased her for a week. Coulson made a mental note to find out where this guy lived. Audrey realized what he was thinking and threw her napkin at him.

“Relax, Lancelot! I told him to fuck off at the lockers.”

Coulson chuckled. “That’s a good girl.”

Audrey’s gasp was so sudden he thought something happened, but the waiter came over to ask how things were in the same exact moment. She was blushing still once the waiter came back with Coulson’s card. Audrey’s neck was covered in red patches and the tips of her ears were deep red.

Coulson got up, buttoned his jacket, walked over to Audrey, and pulled her chair out. He couldn’t help but look at her ass as she stood up. He placed his hand on her lower back as he nuzzled her neck. She felt warm and smelled like cotton candy and champagne.

“Too much wine?”

Audrey swayed on her feet while she turned and placed her hands on his chest. “No, not the wine.”

Coulson smirked. He knew the waiter was looking at them, wondering what was a young beautiful woman doing with a man like him? He asked that question to himself every time he was with Audrey. She seemed to have no doubts however, as she all but shoved him against his car and crashed her lips on his, her tongue licking into his mouth. Coulson was glad he hadn’t brought Lola; the tinted windows of the SUV would be useful.

“Take me home, Phil, please.” Audrey rubbed against his groin, moaning when she felt him, hard and throbbing.

Coulson was sure he broke a few traffic laws as he drove them back to her apartment. Audrey’s hand took residency over the bulge between his legs and she didn’t make things easier. Her palm slid up and down his shaft. Coulson could feel the wet patch his tip left there.

Audrey was already working on his belt before he even kicked her apartment door closed. She squealed when Coulson lifted her up. He heard the slit of her dress rip at the seams as she wrapped her thighs around his waist. Coulson growled as he walked them to the bedroom, the pressure against his crotch almost unbearable.

He tossed her on the bed and unzipped his dress pants, pulling out his cock and stroking it. Coulson threw his head back and sighed as the pressure faded. He breathed deeply and squeezed the base of his cock. Audrey was looking up at him, biting her lip, as her right hand moved underneath her dress. Coulson growled again and pushed her up the bed, situating himself between her thighs and ripping the slit of her dress even more so he could get his hand between her thighs. He moaned when his fingers met hot, wet, bare flesh.

“So that was why you were squirming so much?”

Audrey laughed. “No.”

Coulson pulled back, licking his fingers. “Why then?”

She bit her lip. “I’ll tell you one of these days…when I work up the courage to.”

“Audrey,” Coulson leaned back and moved her hair back from her face. “You know you can always tell me anything.”

She rolled her eyes. “It’s nothing serious. Now can you please fuck me?”

Coulson groaned as he got off the bed, shedding his clothes. He grabbed his wallet before his pants slid to the floor. Audrey had told him she was on birth control, but he still didn’t want to risk it. He pumped himself a few times before rolling on the condom. She watched him, moaning soft sounds as she fingered herself. Audrey’s dress was bunched up around her torso and Coulson found it so hot he didn’t bother taking it off. He just pulled her neckline further down and sucked her nipples while he lined them up.

He had to hold still and breathe deeply when he bottomed out. Audrey didn’t make it any easier. She squirmed and rocked her hips, moaning strings of “yes, please” and something else she muffled when she said so Coulson couldn’t hear it.

“Please what, Audrey?” Coulson got on his knees, throwing her legs over his shoulders. “Huh?”

He knew she was close. Audrey was quiet in bed, but she got louder when she reached her peak. He smirked seeing her hooded eyes, the pleasure written all over her face.

“Yes..mmmm.”

“Fuck!” Coulson could feel his balls draw up, but he didn’t let himself cum, she wasn’t done yet.

He gripped her throat like she had showed him she liked with his left hand and rubbed her clit faster with his right. Audrey whined.

“Yes...yes daddy!” She gasped like she had at the restaurant and her eyes flew open.

Coulson made a choking sound when he felt his cock swell and twitch inside of her. He groaned when his balls tightened and he shot his load in the condom. His muscles were so tight he couldn’t breathe for a few seconds. His hand slipped from Audrey’s throat and gripped the sheets, trying to anchor himself as he felt the pleasure tingling through his body, starting out from his spine. What the hell was that?

Audrey whined and he looked back at her face. She was biting her lip and rubbing her clit, but she seemed frustrated. Coulson realized she had been so close, and he left her hanging.

“Sorry,” he said, bending down to kiss her lips.

Audrey moved her head away as her face contorted in pleasure. She sank her nails in his back and Coulson felt himself twitch inside of her again. He sighed. He had to take care of the condom, so he sat back on his knees and pulled out slowly. Audrey squirmed. Her folds seemed so swollen he wanted nothing more than to dive face first between her thighs, but that word kept ringing in his head. He took off the condom and tied a knot in the end before throwing it in the waste basket by her bed.

“You okay?”

Coulson looked back at her. “Sorry, that’s never happened before.”

Audrey snorted. “You never fucked a woman hard until you came before?”

He felt his neck heat up. “I meant...I left you hanging.” He slid his hands up her thighs.

Audrey hummed. “Did you hear what I said? I was actually staring to get sore.”

Coulson laughed and pulled her closer, watching the wet patch she had left on the dark sheets. “Did you...did I hear you correctly when you said ‘daddy’?”

Audrey bit her lip as she blushed. “Mmmhhhmmm.” She sat up and climbed into his lap, kissing and licking his throat. “Yes, daddy.”

Coulson felt his cock harden against the cleft of her ass. He dug his nails into Audrey’s hips. Why was that word turning him on? He didn’t even fully understand what it meant. He wanted to ask her, but Audrey seemed too occupied with leaving a trail of hickeys on his throat and chest, so Coulson played with her nipples and fingered her until he was ready for a do over. The second time that night he made sure she came until she had to pull herself off his cock from the sensitivity. He didn’t bring up the daddy thing again and he had to leave her the next day.

Fury sent him on a mission that was basically glorified babysitting. Two level one agents’ first solo mission. Coulson wanted to blow his brains out. Well, he would rather have Audrey blowing something else but...His heart sped up when he recalled how her face had looked when she moaned “daddy.”

Coulson felt his dick harden instantly and had to excuse himself to the bathroom. His jerkoff was more needed than wanted, his cock just wouldn’t go down and he had been locked in the bathroom for ten minutes already. He pumped himself furiously and almost put a hole in the wall with his fist when he finally came.

He sighed and pulled out his phone. He couldn’t believe he was searching this on a work phone, but he couldn’t wait any longer. He leaned against the sink and typed the word “daddy” in the search bar.

Coulson frowned while scrolling. The word had brought up an array of things, some with the literal meaning of the word, and others far more concerning. Coulson finally stumbled upon an article that explained why women liked to call their partners “daddy” and how it had nothing to do with their actual father and more with trust and enjoying being dominated.

Coulson sighed in relief. A small part of him wished he could tell May, laugh about it over drinks, maybe even consult with Andrew to make sure this was right. But neither of them was in a place to speak with him, or to each other really. He had lost touch with his best friend, and the man who had come to be a very close friend. He now babysat bright eyed agents and drunk, genius, billionaires. Coulson couldn’t wait to get back to Audrey. He shot Fury an email and told him he was taking the weekend off.

Audrey opened the door for him in the tiniest, flimsiest baby doll he had ever laid eyes on. It was light pink and lacy. Coulson could see her tight nipples peek through the flower patterns. He growled and dropped the bag the second he was inside the apartment, pulling her to him. Audrey gasped when he lifted her by the ass and carried her to the dining table, slamming her on it as his middle finger snuck in to play with her folds.

“Did you miss me?”

“Yes, daddy.”

Coulson’s hands froze between her thighs and Audrey took advantage of that. She smirked and hopped off the table, pushing him so he stumbled backwards and into the couch. She sat in his lap, clearly feeling his rock-hard cock in his dress pants.

“I always miss daddy when he’s gone.” She licked his ear, nibbling his neck.

Coulson gripped her hips. “Please...please don’t call me that.”

Audrey pulled back, looking at him with her head tilted to the right. “Why?” She rocked her hips. “You seem to like it...daddy.” She giggled.

Coulson growled and smacked her ass.

“You see?” She snuck her hand between their bodies and unzipped him, freeing his cock from the opening of his boxer shorts. The head bobbed out, red and dripping. “You really like it, daddy.”

Coulson slammed his head against the back of the couch, his nostrils flaring so he didn’t blow all over her before they even started. “I’m not sure if I like the connotation of the word.”

Audrey huffed, starting to pump his shaft. “Well, he does.”

Coulson had to open his eyes to see Audrey smirking while holding his cock like it was a cucumber she was going to use for dinner. He laughed. “Why do you like that word so much?”

Audrey pumped her hand slowly, from root to tip, letting the pre-cum soak her fist before she sucked her fingers into her mouth. She shrugged. “You make me feel safe.” Her fingers tickled the underside of his cock. “I know that you’ll always be there to protect me.” And dragged her fingernails up and down the sensitive skin of his shaft. “And I know you’ll never abuse the fact that you take care of me.”

Coulson pulled her closer, moving her hair back from her face. “I would never.” He kissed her while she pumped his cock, her hand moving a little faster.

Audrey was gasping for air by the time he let her go. “I know, daddy.”

“Oh fuck!” Coulson’s body tensed as his hips snapped up.

Audrey giggled and scrambled to get on her knees. She wrapped her mouth around the tip of his cock right as Coulson came. He growled and hissed, the sensitive tip throbbing as Audrey sucked him dry, milking every drop of cum he had. He whined and his hips snapped up, shoving his cock deeper down her throat.

“S...Sorry!” He said, trying to relax his muscles.

Audrey only hummed as she got back on his lap, kissing his lips and sharing his cum with him, dripping some into his mouth. Coulson had to breathe so she swallowed, moaning.

“There’s no need to say sorry. Daddy is so good to me. He deserved a treat.”

Coulson groaned as he stood up. Audrey squealed and wrapped her thighs around his waist.

“Is daddy going to take me to bed and fuck me all night?”

Coulson laughed and slapped her ass. “Only if you’re a good girl and do as I say.”

Audrey’s eyes lit up when she realized he was playing along. She bit her lip before kissing him. “Yes, daddy!”


End file.
